Mimmy
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: Mimmy lives in Konohagakure in Japan, but after an incident, she goes to La Push with a family friend. What happens when she meets Seth for the first time in real life? Twilight/Naruto crossover again - mostly Twilight after ch 2 or 3
1. First Day

Mariko

Mimmy

**Kay, so this is just a test, basically… I might not update again, and if I do, it'll be a little while, 'cause of summer vacation coming up and having a bunch of parties planned XD;; But if people read and review, I'll try to update quicker **

**And yes, this is another Twilight/Naruto crossover. I can't help it! o And SethxOC too, he needs love 3 (well, more XD So what if he didn't actually **_**talk**_**? He's still Seth! XD;;; I just see him as adorable…. Shutting up now D;;****)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Twilight peeps. Mimmy and co are mine **_

**BTW, sorry if it gets confusing at times - this was an old project from a class last year that I never exactly **_**finished**_**, and it was a Naruto/Gundam Wing crossover originally, since I only discovered Twilight in October, so… And I was experimenting XD;**

(February 2008)

(Konohagakure, Japan)

_Mimmy's P.O.V._

I stared up at the large building in front of me. Today, I, Mimmy Sakura, am continuing my tenth year of school – meaning I'm a sophomore – at Konohagakure School, home of the – can you believe the name? – Leaves. My new school mascot is a freaking _leaf_. Once I took in everything – from the fact that there were a few thousand students in the school, a few hundred of them being outside at the moment, to the fact that they housed every grade – I started walking inside to the main office. Thankfully the secretary didn't need to give me much except a packet of information that I might need before sending me off to my classroom.

When I arrived, the classroom was in chaos. There was a seat in the very back corner of the room in between a boy and a window that was empty, and it was perfect for me. Though, halfway across the room, I saw what the boy was wearing, and I must say, I was frightened a little bit. Green (spandex?) jumpsuit, red belt with a metal plate with some symbol that is scattered around town, orange legwarmers, white bandages that looked more like an accessory, black bowl-cut hair, and eyebrows that were at _least_ an inch thick.

I shrugged his appearance off, and sat down to read one of my new manga, _Kindaichi Case Files: Death TV_. I was excited about seeing the ice bridge that the killer used and the old man saw burning, and momentarily thought about building one if I ever got the chance, but I snapped my attention back to the book before I could get too distracted and forget where I was.

_Lee's P.O.V._

I was sitting at my desk when a very pretty girl sat down at the desk between me and the window. She had long waist-length brown hair, and emerald green eyes that were concentrated on her manga.

"Hello!" I said when she looked up to survey the class, "I am Lee Maito!"

She giggled, and looked at me, seemingly relieved that someone was talking to her. "I am Mimmy Sakura. Nice to meet you, Lee-san!"

"No! Please be informal with me!" I grinned and gave her a sitting down version of the nice-guy pose. She giggled again. I wonder if she will be one of the few people I know that cast aside my appearance?

_Mimmy's P.O.V._

Lee Maito seemed pretty nice. He's the only person so far at the school (besides the secretary in the front office and a boy who pointed me towards my classroom) that has talked to me. The way he talked, not using "I'm" and stuff like that, is a little weird, but who cares? Everyone is weird in their own special way. Especially me.

"Okay, Lee-kun!"

"Are you new here, Mimmy-san?"

I nodded, "Yeah. And if I have to be informal, you have to call me Mim-chan!"

Lee blushed ever so slightly. For a moment he looked like he was thinking, "Do you have anyone to show you around? I mean, I will, if you do not have anyone and you do not mind…"

Cue another giggle from me. Why am I giggling so much, you ask? Well, I really have no clue. "I don't have a guide, just a map… You're the first person to talk to me for a reason other than they're the secretary and has to talk to me." I paused, remembering the question, "Oh, yes! I would love if you could be my guide!"

Lee smiled brightly. "Yosh! I can show you around during free period!"

The two of us continued to talk for the next five minutes, only stopping because our teacher – Iruka-sensei – had entered the room and called me to the front.

"Everyone, this is Mimmy Sakura." Iruka-sensei introduced me. I got the typical mumbled 'hello,' just like at every other school I've been forced to move to with Kai (insert internal shudder.) and the rest. Well, except for back in La Push. I really liked it there…"Mimmy, would you like say a few things about yourself, like where you're from and stuff?"

I sighed. The tone he said it in meant that it was highly unlikely that I could get out of staying at the front. "Like sensei said, I'm Mimmy Sakura… Please call me Mim or Mimzy though. Just moved here from a super-small town in Washington State. I move a lot, so I might not be here for long…" _Well, I hope not… 'cept for Lee-kun!_ "I am a huge computer, anime, manga, history and reading geek, so.. Yeah, beware. Can I sit down now? I hate being the center of attention." At the end, I turned to Iruka-sensei. He nodded, and I hurried back to Lee.

Once Iruka-sensei started the lesson the two of us started laughing quietly. Thankfully, we did not get in trouble, even though we were studying world history – well, that might be _why_ we didn't get in trouble, since the specific lesson was about the American Civil War…

Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of first period. I started to stand up, but then paused halfway up when I realized that nobody was leaving the room. _Oh yeah.. teachers rotate._

"Bushy brows!"

Lee and I turned around at the same time. A boy with spiky blonde hair was running across the classroom to us. He was wearing a orange jump suit, which made me start to wonder if anyone actually just wore jeans and a t-shirt at this school. But then I saw who was grudgingly following him: A guy with black hair (that looked like a cockatoo!) and eyes and jumpsuit and a girl with bright pink(!) hair, green eyes, and a red and white dress with either black or blue spandex shorts peeking out from under the slits on both sides of the dress.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-san! Sakura-chan! Hello!" Lee grinned as he greeted his friends. I sat back in my chair and started to look around at my fellow students in grade 10, class 3 (or however you say what class I'm in. I don't know…). While he talked, I switched my manga with my journal and started to write.

((A/N: The "….-earlier-…." Means that she's writing about what happened during the day so far. Justa let you know ))

_Dear Cicko,_

…_-earlier-…_

_Jeeze. This school is insane… Crap, Cicko, I didn't tell you about the school yet did I? I don't think I did, since it was Zimmy that came in my place since I was "sick"…_

_But yeah._

_This school has a building for kindergarten/daycare/preschool, elementary school, junior high (as they call it. Can't it just be middle school everywhere? Meh…), the high school, and various university buildings. All on one campus! It's freakin HUGE! Thank KAMI that the HS is near the front gate and the administration building… I'm in class 1-C apparently. Can't they just say grade and homeroom teacher? Or even easier, room number?? Gah. I miss home. Stupid 'parents'. Remind me to yell at Hideki and Zeta later for convincing Kai to move us here... And Zimmy for not getting here on time! Why did _she_ get to go home to help pack? –sigh- no, not home, old home._

_Oh geez. Gotta go for a min. The pink-haired one (Sakura? Yeah, Sakura.) looks like she wants to tell me something._

_Back in a min – Mim_

"Yes, Sakura-san?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun, got it?" She was bent over my desk so her face was inches from mine. I stared at her, and then to the black-haired boy, and realized that he must be Sasuke.

"Don't worry. He's not my type."

Almost every female in the room looked at me, shocked. "How can Sasuke-kun not be your type?!"

I shrugged. "I like the bad guys, the ones who are fluent in my first language – which I doubt he is, don't ask why, I just have this.. feeling – and, seriously, his hair?! Ew." I paused, soaking in the angry looks. "Anyways, if I can't have someone who has a bit of a bad side, I really _do_ prefer the ones that are sweethearts and are very kind and polite, ect. Like… Hm… Shinn, from SEED Destiny – Hey, don't give me that look! He's just pissed 'cause his family was killed right in front of him by people he thought would be protecting his family and the country they lived in, he's really very kind, haven't you noticed how he acts when he relaxes? And oh! Heine's cool too, so weird, and cool, and can be called Ketchup and don't ask about that, it's a inside joke, and yes, guys, I am a Gundam nut, why wouldn't I be? So much fighting, and drama, and giant robots, and explosions, and cute guys, and stuff getting destroyed… Oh man how I want to join OZ…. Or something……."

Now everyone was staring at me.

"I'm going back to my writing now…" I mumbled. By now, I was embarrassed enough to make my face feel like it was on fire.

_Cicko!_

_I'm back. Oh god, am I embarrassed. Sakura told me to stay away from 'her Sasuke'. I think he's Sasuke Uchiha, the one Hiromi told me about on the plane over, I told you about him. And oh god, they actually thought that I would like him! So I started ranting and ranting about the guys I would like, and then I used Shinn as examples and talking about Gundam people started me on a Shinn rant and then Heine rant.. And then the guys started paying attention! So I told them I was a huge Gundam nut and then went on Gundam rant…. And then I STUPIDLY said that I wanted to be in OZ! GAH! And now I'm back here._

_I hate being embarrassed easy._

_But to keep myself away from embarrassment, I'll finish about the school._

_Umino Iruka-sensei is my history teacher. Me and Lee _she describes Lee _were talking all the time he was teaching, and he didn't even notice! Sure, I know a bunch of random civil war trivia, but how was he to know? And I think it's free period right now, since the teacher in here said nothing about what just happened and isn't teaching and everyone's talking…_

_Oh yeah, Cicko, I don't think I've told you about me yet. Just what's going on… I guess I have to tell about me too? Eh.. Later. I don't want people to know everything about me. I'll use my invisi-ink… No nobody'll get you. 'Less I end up going through a war and someone wants to publish you, like what happened with Zlata Filipovic and her Mimmy… I still can't believe that Zlata had a goldfish that had the same name as me! Of course, fish!Mimmy died, that's why she named her diary Mimmy, but oh well. I named you after her bird! Woulda named you after Cici, her cat that died when she was pregnant with a stupid tomcat's kittens and stuff, but I used to live with someone named Cici… ZOMG. I think she moved here! Maybe I'll get to meet her! She said she was living with her girlfriend, Inuzuka Hana, and there's a Inuzuka in my class, maybe he'll be Hana's brother and Cici is still living here! Yay! Old friends unite! 3 lol_

_Anyways._

_Going to go now. Gotta see if Cicers (XD Hana came up with that name) lives with Inuzuka-san…. Omg! He brought his dog! Oh, now to remember his name… Gah. I'll just keep blabbering until I remember. I know the dog is Aka-something…_

_ Aren't I the best at senseless blabber? (well, not really… I'm going to say my school stuff! And what I look like!… Wait. No, just about me. Not really much to say about school xD_

_But yeah…… I'm Mimmy Sakura, age 15, 16 in September. I still think it's cool that if I had been born two years earlier, I would have been 9 on 9-9-99 at 9.49 am. Lots of 9's! that's why it's my favorite number! XD But alas, I was born in '92… Well, I have long, waist-length brunette hair, but I'm getting it colored soon, I think maybe black with red streaks or red with black streaks? I duno. My eyes are supposedly light green, but I __sa __think that they're more hazel. I don't really know how to describe my face… I've been told it's kinda like a models, but I don't think I'm that pretty, 'cause my face just seems a little weird sometimes… And my skin tone is always different. I get a tan in the summer, and it lasts all the way through about December or January, and then it starts turning a weird yellow-y shade all the way into April making me have to wear a jacket, and then I get really pale until I go to camp and get a tan again._

_I'd keep talking about myself but… I think Naruto is trying to read what I'm writing. I hope he doesn't pay attention when he's getting taught English and how to read it! Thank god for different writing systems… Though Sasuke and Sakura seem pretty smart, they might be able to read it. __Crap, now Naruto's askin—__OH His name is Kiba! Kiba Inuzuka and his dog is Akamaru, and his sis is a vet! I really hope he's the same Kiba…._

_See ya!_

_Silly Mimmy 3_

I casually closed Cicko, my diary/journal, and slid it into the MegaTokyo bag that I rarely let go of before walking over to brown-haired Inuzuka Kiba, a girl I met on myspace through Cici called Hyuuga Hinata (still wondering why she got a myspace. I think it was her sister…) and Shino, who had told me where the main office was in the administration building before school. He nodded at me when I was near, also making Kiba and Hinata notice me.

"H-hello, Mimmy-san!" Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Shino-kun, Kiba-san." I grinned. Apparently this changed the slightly awkward atmosphere, and Hinata motioned for me to sit down between her and Kiba.

Kiba looked at me, "So what brings you over to our corner of the class?"

"I was just wonderin' something…" I paused, wondering how to phrase my question. Subtle or straightforward approach? The latter seemed easier. "Do you know Cici Fay?"

Hinata smiled softly, "Cici-chan is Kiba-kun's sister's girlfriend."

I grinned even more at this. "Does she go to this school?"

Kiba shook his head, "Neh, she quit or something. She didn't tell me why she wasn't coming back… I think it might be 'cause she and Hana are trying to adopt a baby or find a way for Cicers to get pregnant."

"Kiba, she was homeschooled in America, and she said she was starting a job somewhere. She graduated from the university at the beginning of summer, remember?" Shino sighed.

"Oh yeah…"

I rolled my eyes. "So Kiba, you _are_ Hana's sis-er, brother, sorry, mind off track."

"Yeps." Kiba nodded. Thankfully me almost calling him Hana's sister didn't faze him.

"Could you tell Hana to tell Cici that I moved here? We used to be friends, back in America…" I trailed off. What if he knew how we were friends? Hana is a ninja, so it's likely that Cici told her –and possibly Kiba too – that she and some of her friends are faery.

Kiba shrugged, "Sure. Cicer's will probably be happy, Hana's been complaining about Cici complaining about nobody from home being here, especially her student…" He paused. "Do you know what she meant by student?"

I froze. Crap. "U-uh… I think she w-was tutoring someone."

I felt Shino staring at me. "Mimmy-san, you are lying."

Groan. "Has she told you any secrets about Cici? Like… Jutsu and stuff?"

Kiba shook his head slowly. "Nope."

"Your voice gives it away, Kiba-kun." I laughed. Thank god for good acting on my part… I hope.

"Fine, fine. Yeah, she did. But I can't tell."

I sighed, relieved. He wasn't going to tell.

 "Why?"

Crap.

"No reason…." I sighed at the interested stare I was receiving from Kiba and Hinata. "Talk about it later, mmkay?" They nodded. Thank god. Hopefully I could get out of telling them…

Before I knew it, school was over. I managed to escape Kiba, who had been trying to find me all day, and was walking home with Lee. It ended up that he lives next door to me, so I could talk to him the whole way home. Hopefully he wouldn't notice Kai…

"I will talk to you later, Mim-chan!" Lee said to me before he separated me to head to his house and getting ready for training in the back yard or in his sparring room. He had told me that like myself, he was in a special arts school in the summer, except he had a martial arts scholarship there, unlike my music and performing scholarships. He was halfway to his door and I halfway to the walk to mine when we both looked up at the bright flash of lightning and sudden – VERY loud – crash of thunder. Apparently he hadn't noticed the storm either, judging from his shocked face that must not be as bad as mine. Damn me and my fear of storms! The moment the downpour started, we ran for our respective houses at top speed. Pretty fast for Lee, pretty slow for me (hey, that rhymes!).

The rain was practically a waterfall by the time I reached my door, enough water dripping off me and my soaked clothes to make a small puddle on the floor.

"Clean it up. The bucket needs changed too. Flooding."

I froze. Kai. Nightmare of a step-father. "Yessir…" I hurried and cleaned the messes up before he could do anything. Apparently, I wasn't quick enough for his likings, because he gave me a hard slap on the cheek and a hard kick to the leg when I was going to empty out the bucket that caught the rainwater from when Kai punched a hole in the low ceiling of the entry after getting excited during a sports game. Of course, him hitting me made me stumble and spill the water all over myself and the floor, causing a bigger mess on the kitchen's tile floor. Before he could do anything, I hurried to get the mop. He left the room, satisfied.

Zlata wobbled in a few minutes later, hopefully bringing good news. "Mimzy?"

I smiled at her, "Yes? Hey, be careful, floors slippery. Kai made me spill water."

"Otay," Zlata found her way around the remainder of the puddle and came to me. "He's gone. Said he needs more drinks..." She tugged on my long skirt, and I sat down. Hey, who could resist that cute little face and adorable voice? "Why he hurt you this time?"

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her. "I got in a fight at school, Z... Nothing major, just insulted a apparent 'hunk'"- hunk said with air quotes included - "And a bunch of the girls in my class got pissed."

We were both quiet. Outside of the kitchen, you could hear our siblings, Tannie, Hiromi, Jennifer, Jessica, and Gregory playing with Hiromi and his infant daughter in the den or playing video games in the rec room, cars going past, neighborhood kids playing, and other normal town noises. Everything seemed normal. But to me and my youngest sibling, everything was gone as we remembered our past and (in my case) the thing that escalated Kai's violence against us. I knew that she saw right through me.

"What really happened?" Her voice was serious as she looked up at me.

I sighed. "Zlata, honey, I'm not lying."

"Mimmy, I'm three but you know how I am! I know!" Zlata pouted.

"Z... I know you're all mature and are smart, but I'd rathe--"

"I know what he does."

I sighed again. If she knew, then the others knew - and that was something all of us older kids were trying to prevent. "I made a mess coming in, and the bucket in the mud room was overflowing and making a mess. Didn't go quick enough, I guess, so.. Yeah..." I paused. "How long have you known?"

"Greg told me..."

"Who told him?"

"Jennie and Jessie."

"And them?"

"Hiro..."

I groaned. "He's dead meat."

Zlata giggled and ran off to go warn him that I was going to sneak up on him.

As I was putting away the mop and throwing away the towels I used to dry the floor, I heard Hiromi yell from somewhere in the house that I'd never find him. A moment after that, his oldest son, Yamazaki, added in that I'd just not find him until the next meal. And then his only daughter, Riku, added to that that the house was so big, her dad might not even be able to find the main kitchen or he might just hide out. All this made me smile and wish that my brother and Kin didn't have to trade shifts at the hospital, looking over their youngest son who was in critical condition after a car crash.

_Its amazing how strong they are... Hiromi and Kin have good kids. We were a total mess when mom was in the ER, and after... No. No! I can't think that!_ I shook my head and walked through the large house - from what Tannie had told me, this house used to be owned by a really rich clan that was killed before I was born. Of course, she _also_ told me that the house was haunted... - and up to the attic where Zimmy and I had our separate and huge bedrooms and huge bathroom.

My things were already up in the room, and it had just finished drying from Hiromi painting it my favorite colors - dark blue, black, dark purple... Yeah, I have a space-y theme. So now all that was left to be done was move the furniture around and unpack. A quick glance told me that, despite the minimal furniture (loft and bunk beds, desk, TV stand, two or three book shelfs, and a fairly well sized dresser), I still had a LOT of boxes full of crap. I guess keeping all your books and going shopping a lot can build up, eh?

"First things first... Furniture!" I grinned and ran to get Tannie to help me.

Two hours later, we had everything where I liked and my older sister was going back downstairs.

"Thankies for not liking people to be in your stuff!" Tannie giggled on the way down the stairs, "I don't have to help with your mountains of crap!"

I grinned and started working. When I was done, I saw that it was almost 9pm. That scared me. "Hoshit.. I guess I have more stuff than I thought? ... Or maybe I'm just a little lazy... or... Meh. Journal time!"

Once Cicko had been pulled out from my secret hiding place - underneath the window seat in the alcove that I was the only one who knew opened up - I plopped down on my Invader Zim comforter and sheets and started writing.

_Back for the third time, Cicko!_

_Hm.. Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell you about my family now. Sheesh, this is a tough topic.. But oh well. I gotta deal, ne? -sigh-_

_Well... We used to live in New Orleans. Not for long, either... We had been moved there by Papa's work, but then in June '04 or '05 Mama said that she wanted to work in the New York crime lab - she used to work in forensics - and Mama and Papa decided to move us to NYC in July. We had gotten all our stuff to our apartment near the lab and were just waiting for Papa to have his last day of work there before moving. And for Zlata (my baby sis, not Zlata Filipovic ) and Gregory, who were I think a month old at the time, to get better, 'cause the two of them got a bug from Jennifer and Jessica (Btw, Zlata and Greg are fraternal twins, Jen and Jess identical.. four year age diff. Z and Greg are step-sibs, from back when Kai wasn't so freakin evil... Well, Sorta step-sibs. xP; He and Mama got drunk one time when my mom was having a 'girls night'... yeah... Papa proved that he can be calm in a lot of situations then oO He only got a little mad.. Well, more like sad that Mama didn't tell him until the twins were born that they weren't his kids) and all four of them were in the hospital. That was mid-August, I think... Anyways, their condition got better and they all came home (to the half of a duplex we were renting).. A few days later, we got word of a hurricane coming, but we didn't leave. Oh, god, that was stupid. We stayed there throughout the whole storm. We ended up having to go on the roof (and us kids (Hiromi (then 19), Kin (she was pregnant with Yamazaki at the time)(Then 19), Tannie (Then 17), me and Zimmy (then.. er... 12 or 13?), Jennie and Jess (then 2 or 3... _maybe_ 4), Z and Greg (then a few months), and newborn Yami... Wow, lotsa kids. XD)... Er.. Uh.. Don't know how to continue that. Do over! Well, us kids ended up having to go in the tree house of the people who lived in the other side of the duplex once it started to flood. They had lived their for years, and their kids had already gone off to college... Mama, Papa and the neighbors were on the roof. Well, the tree house was after it started to get really high. The duplex was in a low area, so..._

_But then the little kids minus Yama started having the symptoms they had when they were first getting sick, but worse. So Hiro (to everyone up there's protest, esp poor Kin... 7 months pregnant and forced to sit through a hurricane flood!) went down to tell Mama and Papa and Mama came up to be with us while Papa went to go get help (yet again, at our protest, even though he had the innertubes and rafts and stuff from the attic) and Hiro took over whatever Papa was doing._

_Papa leaving was probably the worst thing he could have done. Imagine, having a person leave in a dangerous situation, and not knowing if the view of their retreating figure was going to be the last time you ever saw them alive? It's a horrible feeling, Cicko, but it's even worse when you find out that happened to one of your loved ones. Not even 45 mins later, rescue crews got to us, and Papa was still gone. The next day, we found out that Papa had been killed or died or something, they never told us exactly what happened. All we know is that someone found his body and identified him by the pictures of us that he had in his wallet._

_After that, we still moved to NYC- Mama, Hiro and the neighbors all said that Papa's last words we heard from him were "If something happens to me, move to New York. Don't cancel your dreams. Cremate me or something, take me with, have me sent there to be buried. I love you." .. Or something._

_Oh geeze. Now I'm crying. I gotta take a break for a min..._

I set Cicko down and walked to my window. The clouds had finally cleared up, and the moon was full. "Mama... Papa... I wish you were here..." I whispered. I stayed there for a few minutes, until a cloud floated over the window and snapped me out of my memories. I decided to write in the windows seat, so I grabbed Cicko, a pillow and a light blanket and continued writing.

_Hey... I'm back. Sorry about that, like I said, my family is a touchy subject. I'll try not to have to leave again._

_Anyways… Uhm… Back to what we were talking about._

_So I guess… right, right, the move._

_We moved to NYC just in time for us to start school. A month or two later, Mama met up with her high school sweetheart and they got married the year after. Kai moved us to his home in La Push, Washington (WASHINGTON! Across the freakin COUNTRY! TT) in time for us to go to school there. I don't know how he convinced Mama to move, she loved her job so much… Actually, I don't know how he got her to __**quit**__ her job and become a stay-at-home mom. Maybe he guilt-tripped her? There's so many of us…_

_And then Mama got a job at the local elementary school as a secretary. That wasn't a fun time, since the three schools were one at Quileute Tribal School. It was a cool school though…_

_A few months after we moved in, Kai started yelling at Mama a lot. At first, it was only when he was drunk, but then he started beating her. And then he started doing it when he wasn't drunk (which wasn't often.) and every once in a while, when we didn't know if we should stay away from him, he hurt one of us kids. Usually me. He thinks that I'm a troublemaker and the reason I isolate myself (especially since the incident with Mama) is because I'm plotting something against him. But I'm not that stupid. Zeta and Hideki haven't seen what's going on yet, that he's still doing it.. But I'm getting ahead of myself. A few days after New Years (the days are way too muddled for me to remember which day exactly now…), Mama was walking home from work since her car was in the shop. She passed an alley, and someone started beating her up. Then she got shot. Mama didn't die, but she's in a hospital in Seattle in a coma._

_All of us but Kai were at home when this happened. The police said that it was a case of mistaken identity, that the people who did that thought that she was someone else. Most of my sibs agree/believe the police, but they're the ones who don't know how horrible Kai can be. Me and Zimmy are probably the only ones we know that think it was him._

_After that happened, which we all silently agreed to call 'the incident', Zeta and Hideki came. I still don't know the exact reason why, but we were told to pretend they are our aunt and uncle from our moms side. They convinced Kai to move away from La Push and to Konohagakure in Japan to a house that would be large enough for all of us plus some extra room._

_And that's where we are now._

_In a foreign country, with no extended family, my friends left behind in various cities in America (Detroit area, New Orleans, La Push), the language still confuses me sometimes, my Papa dead and my Mama in a coma, an abusive alcoholic step-father._

_Isn't my life fabulous? t.t;_

_Anyways._

_Time for bed._

_Seeya,_

_Mimzie_

I closed Cicko and walked over to my bed to go to sleep. When I was setting my alarm, I saw that it somehow had made it to 11pm.

--

**Also, I have a huge feeling the dates in the third journal are wrong... I didn't have a calendar and I can't remember what year Katrina was because of my crappy memory and no internet on the compy I was using at the time (.; gah, I used to be a weather nut, I should remember this!) so... Yeah. XD; There might be inconsistencies in the future too. Just to warn you XP**

**And... Final note! I might be writing future chapters different from this format. I'm reading Catcher in the Rye in my English class, and I kinda like how it's written, like Holden's actually talking to us and telling us what he remembers. And I like the journal idea, so things might get written dow and its basically Mimmy recounting the day, with freedom of being able to put in her own thoughts... So.. Ok, those two don't switch much XD; But Cicko will be used mostly to tell us stuff about her or what her thoughts are. I duno... I'll figure it out.**

**_PLEASE read and review! and read my other story __Not All Things Are Faerytales__! . The second chapter is the best (imo, and at the time I'm writing this, which is while I'm waiting until I can write ch 3) so far and its been read the least! x.x_**

… **Sorry about this being so long XD I'll try to cut down the blabber in the future v;;**


	2. Authors Note

Negh.

I hate to do this to you guys. Especially with this being my most popular story...

But I've fallen out of love with Twilight in the last year (Half-Blood Prince came out and I rediscovered my inner Hogwarts student...). Naruto I still like, but I've moved on to other stuff. It's really unlikely that I will ever update this again.

Though if you like Harry Potter, you might be able to expect a story about it this summer! Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I'm getting into that too (Halfway through book one, and omgg w). Those would probably come after June 2ed though, since that's the technical last day of school for me (yay seniors~).

If you want to take over this story, I can send you my stuff on it. I have a lot of backstory and information about my kind of faery that I still have in various places and I'm more than willing to let someone else do this for me :)

-CrazyGundamGirl

(Note: if you're watching both Not All Things Are Faerytales and Mimmy, yes, this is the same note.... Too lazy to make two and they're pretty much the same XD)


End file.
